El vagabundo y la cazadora
by Lord zoa
Summary: Tras su derrota en la liga Unova Ash cae en una gran depresion pero llega una chica que le confiesas sus sentimientos y lo hace recobrar su felicidad. especial de san valentin.


Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un pequeño especial del dia de san valentin bueno no uno si no dos uno sera de AshxMisty y el otros sera de AshxGeorgia espero que les guste y feliz dia del amor y la amistad para todos.

* * *

 **El Vagabundo y la Cazadora**

Han pasado seis meses desde que ella y yo estamos saliendo, muchos se sorprendieron y no lo creían cuando se los dijimos, en verdad a los dos nos dio mucha gracia la expresión que Cilan e Iris tuvieron pero a pesar de eso ambos al igual que mi madre y mis demás amigos nos dieron su apoyo y hemos salido adelante juntos hoy en día vivimos en ciudad Vertress.

Flash Back.

Desde hace dos semanas que la liga Unova termino y yo sigo aquí en ciudad Vertress, Cilan e Iris se dieron cuenta de lo triste que estaba por haber perdido en la liga y asían lo posible por animarme pero sus acciones no me animaban nada.

Pikachu al igual que mis otros pokemon los dejaba en el centro pokemon durante el día y yo salía solo a caminar por la ciudad, no cabe recalcar que Iris era la que más me regañaba por irme sin decirles nada y dejando a mis pokemon, sobre todo avía días en los que no comía nada

Yo nunca hice caso a sus regaños mi día a día era solo eso levantarme, dejar a mis pokemons, vagar por la ciudad, regresar y recoger a mis pokemons, Pikachu se molestaba mucho cuando llegaba muy tarde y me daba fuertes descargas eléctricas.

Mi figura cambio porque adelgace dado a mi falta de alimentación.

Nada cambiaba hasta que ella apareció.

Desde lejos la reconocí por su corta cabellera rojiza, su piel blanca y ojos azules, su vestimenta era una falda azul, blusa y botas de color verde agua, sus guantes y boina de color amarillo.

Estaba parada cruzada de brazos, parecía que esperaba a alguien, no le di importancia a eso y seguí mi camino, a los pocos segundos estaba aún lado de ella y estaba por pasarla de largo.

-Valla Ketchum no esperaba verte como un simple vagabundo-su voz mostraba decepción.

-Y eso ¿a ti que te importa Georgia?-dije rápidamente y con algo de molestia.

-En verdad me decepcionas, creía que eras otro tipo de hombre, pero al final resultaste ser un simple vagabundo que huye del mundo-dijo con algo de pesadez, por mi parte se me formo una vena en mi cabeza por ese comentario.

-Al menos no soy una cazadora de cuarta como cierta chica que conozco - arremetí de forma burlona.

-¿A quién llamas cazadora de cuarta?-Pregunto y su voz mostraba mucho enojo.

-Si te queda el saco póntelo- le dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Tras ver que no me respondió nada estaba por seguir mi camino, pero pude notar que ahora de ella emanaba una especie de energía roja y sus ojos parecían que pedían sangre, cosa que me asusto mucho, en eso recordé un viejo consejo de mi amigo Brock.

-Ash, hagas lo que hagas nunca enfurezcas a una mujer y no tengo que decirte el porqué, ya que con las pequeñas discusiones que has tenido con Misty te podrás dar una idea de lo que podría pasar si en verdad las molestas.

Tras ese pequeño recuerdo, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, salí corriendo, a los pocos segundos de hacer eso Georgia comenzó a perseguirme y no tengo que decir que la gente del lugar se espantó un poco cuando la vieron persiguiéndome, aunque avía una que otra persona que daba pequeñas risas por esta situación.

-Regresa aquí Ketchum-Grito Georgia mientras tenía el puño alzado, listo para golpear.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso o cuanta distancia recorrimos pero ambos ahora estábamos fuera de la ciudad, todo a nuestro alrededor era un espeso bosque, varios arbustos se notaban así como múltiples arboles como pinos y robles, los pokemons de ahí simplemente se alejaban apenas nos acercábamos a ellos.

Voltee así atrás y la vi que aun seguía detrás mío, grave error, ya que justo cuando regresaba mi vista asía adelante, choque con uno de eso árboles y perdí el conocimiento.

Comencé abrir mis ojos, vi que estaba recostado alce mi vista y vi su rostro, no se veía que estuviera molesta, pero su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte, pero no tardo en dirigir su vista asía mí.

-Al fin despiertas dormilón-Dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras escuchar esas palabras me sonroje un poco ya que esa sonrisa y sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron, pero mi sonrojo aumento en cuanto me di cuenta que estaba recostado en su regazo.

Dio un salto rápido pero tropecé, ella se levantó rápido y trato de atraparme pero ya era tarde, ambos caímos, ella quedo boca arriba y yo justo encima de ella, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

Antes de que hiciera algo ella me abrazo en mi cuello, pude sentir en tal acto que ella en verdad no quería que me fuera.

-En verdad eres un tonto Ash-Dijo ella tranquilamente-yo en cuanto supe de tu estado, me preocupe mucho por ti y tu ¿cómo me tratas cuando nos reencontramos?-dijo conservando su tranquilidad.

-Lo siento Georgia-dije mientras desviaba un poco la mi vista-Es solo que no se, la verdad no tengo la más remota idea del por qué estoy así, es cierto que esta es la quinta liga que pierdo, pero esta fue la que más me dolió, además de que por alguna razón me he sentido vacío en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo y está perdida creo que termino quebrándome-Dije con tristeza y de mi ojo derecho salió una lagrima.

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió decirle a tus amigos como te sentías?-Pregunto y se notaba preocupación en su voz.

Regrese mi vista asía sus ojos y le dije que nunca le dije nada a Cilan ni a Iris, no sabía cómo decirles como me sentía.

Ella simplemente sonrió ante esa respuesta y me dijo que si yo quería ella podría ayudarme a descubrir que era ese vacío que sentía.

Yo simplemente asentí, tras eso ella fortaleció su abrazo y junto sus labios a los míos, eso me dejo desconcertado al principio, pero la sensación que me dio el tener sus labios junto a los míos era muy agradable por lo que correspondí aquel beso, dimos una pequeña vuelta con la que nuestras posiciones se invirtieron.

En ese momento yo la abrase de la cintura y la aferre a mí, no quería que ella se separara de mi ahora.

Después de varios minutos ambos rompimos aquel beso por la falta de aire, ella se recostó en mi pecho.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que era ese vacío Ash?-Pregunto ella y su voz estaba algo agitada aun.

-Creo que si Georgia-le respondí.

-Sabes no se desde cuando he tenido yo este sentimiento asía ti Ash-comenzó ella a contar- yo solo buscaba entrenadores de pokemons tipo dragón y así vencerlos, pero al igual que tu comencé a sentir ese mismo vacío del que tú hablas, no sabía que era, pero poco tiempo después, comencé a recordar el día que nos conocimos, así como nuestros demás encuentros, yo en ese momento solo quería retar a Iris y a sus pokemon dragón, creía que esta sensación era por buscar un reto y creía que ese reto era ella, pero sabes algo me equivoque totalmente-dijo ella y comenzó a reír-la verdad es que este vas surgió en mi por no tener a esa persona que cautivo mi corazón, yo me negaba inconsciente mente aceptarlo, pero lo cierto es que ver como eras, algunos dirán que no tenías grandes rasgos físicos, pero tu personalidad, tu forma de tratar a tus pokemon, la forma en la que ayudas a tus amigos y a otros, fue lo que me apreso, y sabes algo estoy cansada de negar esta sensación y el hecho de que tú me correspondieras ese beso Ash me ha hecho muy feliz, ya que la verdad nunca había intentado algo como esto-dijo ahora algo nerviosa y se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sabes Georgia-dije y ella me miro con algo de preocupación-la verdad yo no soy, bueno como decirlo-dije con muchos nervios, la verdad no sabía que decir ahora, antes de pudiera hacer otra cosa ella volvió a fundir sus labios a los míos, a los pocos segundos se separó y no despego su vista de mí, ella me acaba de mostrar y decir lo que siente por mí, por esa razón yo debo de darle una respuesta ahora, di un pequeño suspiro-La verdad es que yo no sé nada de esto, nunca en mi vida he visto a mis amigas de otra forma y ahora que lo analizo, mi vacío comenzó poco tiempo después de la última vez que nos vimos Georgia, como te dije no sé cómo expresar esa sensación que me comía por dentro, pero en cuanto sentí como me abrazabas y aquel beso, ese vacío desapareció, mi interior me decía que no me separara de ti, en lo más profundo de mi ser, estaba feliz por esto, no sé qué hacer o cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones, pero si a ti te parece bien-tras decir eso di una gran bocanada de aire-podríamos intentar descubrir juntos más de este sentimiento

-¿Ash acaso tú me estas pidiendo?-dijo y pude notar asombro pero sobre todo felicidad en su pregunta.

-así es, Georgia ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-Dije con algo de miedo pero a la vez con felicidad.

Ella simplemente comenzó a gritar si quiero varias veces y nos volvimos a fundir en un largo y dulce beso.

Fin del Flashback.

Desde ese día, Georgia y yo salimos en secreto por unas dos semanas, queríamos estar seguros de nuestra relación antes de decirles a todos de los nuestro.

Sin darme cuenta Cilan e Iris sospechaban algo ya que desde que paso eso, no volví a sentir ese vacío, estaba siempre feliz, comencé a comer como antes, aunque continuaba dejando a mis pokemons con la enfermera Joy, hasta había conseguido un trabajo como ayudante en el centro comercial.

Dado a mi nuevo día a día, no me di cuenta que todos mis conocidos así como mi madre comenzaron a llegar a la ciudad, todos creían que aún estaba triste.

Ese día fue exactamente el momento en el que Georgia y yo decidimos contar lo nuestro, cosa que me alegro ya que así pude presentarla ante todos como mi novia, como dije todos estaba impresionados, pero Cilan e Iris tenían la quijada en el suelo cuando lo dijimos, por parte mi madre y mis amigos comenzaron a felicitarme, decían que al fin estaba creciendo, pero el comentario que más me avergonzó y causo muchas risas a todos incluyendo a mi novia.

-Nuera sé que mi hijo es un poco despistado, pero creo que tu podrías recordarle todos los días que se cambie sus calzoncillos-en verdad esas palabras de mi mama fueron las más vergonzosas que podrían decirme,

-No se preocupe suegra, me asegurare personalmente que así lo haga-dijo Georgia y nos dejó a todos un poco sorprendidos pero rápidamente nos soltamos en risas.

Así fue una loca fiesta ese día, poco después con el dinero que gane en mi trabajo y sobre todo con el que tenía en mi cuenta de entrenador pokemon, compre una casa y a los dos días Georgia se mudó conmigo.

Y saben no cambiaría nada en este mundo, todo lo que tengo ahora es lo mejor que me ha pasado, por lo que siempre luchare por mantenerlo y no dejar que alguien me arrebate esta felicidad que tengo por tenerla a mi lado.


End file.
